


Beautiful Dangerous: All I want for Christmas

by Traveler



Series: Beautiful Dangerous Verse [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Love Song (2000), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don't Have to Know Canon, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Holidays, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Top Sam, bottom christian, sex by the christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traveler/pseuds/Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rounding the corner into the living room, Christian wasn't sure what to make of the image before him, outside of the initial ‘Damn that’s hot’ that slipped past his lips. Dean was facing the doorway, pupils only green rings glazed with sheen of ice, lips swollen and glistening hanging open just enough for little noises to escape . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dangerous: All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smut_Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smut_Slut), [shameonme23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameonme23/gifts).



> Title of this chapter borrowed from Maria Carey's song "All I want for Christmas is you" it can be heard here: 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFl0e4K4kfU

The bouncy pop music that greeted him as he stepped up onto the back stoop of the home they shared with Sam and Dean Winchester made Christian glance over his shoulder at Billy with a raised eyebrow. Mariah Carey was not included in any of their music styles on a normal day, let alone her ‘extra festive’ dance mix version of ‘All I want for Christmas’; which automatically put him on edge, running through the possibilities of what they might be walking in on as he opened the door and was immediately hit by the wall of sound. There wasn’t much that would surprise him anymore. Hell, he’d walked in on Sam fucking Billy, on Sam going down on Dean, on Sam and Billy going down on Dean, on Billy fucking Sam. The image of Sam’s face when he walked in on him fucking Dean into the mattress made him snicker. He couldn’t help but think that it’d been a good few months sense the Winchesters had decided to put down roots with he and Billy. He paused just long enough to drop his keys on the counter and hang his jacket over one of the chairs at the kitchen table before moving into the hallway and towards the living room where the stereo was blaring from.

Rounding the corner into the living room, Christian wasn’t sure what to make of the image before him, outside of the initial ‘Damn that’s hot’ that slipped past his lips. Dean was facing the doorway, pupils only green rings glazed with sheen of ice, lips swollen and glistening hanging open just enough for little noises to escape, even if he couldn’t hear them over the music. The black t-shirt he had on was stretched tight across his chest, tugging a bit at the seams around the shoulders and pulled taut around his bunched arm muscles; Christian could tell by the way it fit that Dean had grabbed one of Billy’s shirts when he got out of the shower. 

It was what was below the shirt that got his attention. Billy’s shirt fell just to Dean’s waist and his hard cock curved up from under the edge of it; beautiful in its veined thickness. The angry reddish purple color that could only be brought on by too long in a cock ring, glazed by the sheen of pre-cum that had drooled out of the slit at the top and oozed down the length. He could even see the dark patch on the shirt where it had soaked some of the fluid up.

Billy slipped up behind Christian in the doorway pushing his rapidly hardening cock against the older man’s ass. Quickly finding the bump and grind rhythm that flowed with the beat of the music, Billy nuzzled his way through Christian’s hair to his ear, nipping at the lobe just a bit as his hands slipped to the older man’s waistband. His finger tips taking a moment to run along the top of Christian’s jeans, stopping to play in the little trail of dark hair that lead down into his pants to the treasure below. His other hand drifted from Christian’s lean hip over to just ghost across the bulge that was quickly forming in his pants. Teasing along the seam causing the hard length beneath to jump and twitch at the touch driving a soft growl from between his brothers lips. 

Billy watched the visual before him as he played with his brother. His eyes taking in the image highlighted by the mottled glow of multicolored lights from the Christmas tree; Sam’s long legs stretched out before him, the basketball shorts he’d taken to wearing, pushed down to his caves his arms resting along the arms of the chair, fingers reflexively curling and uncurling around the ends as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. Dean leaning forward his hands braced on his brothers knees, legs bent back on the outside of Sam’s resting on the chair, forcing him to use his hands to leverage himself up and down on Sam’s dick. 

Humming his approval Billy turned his eyes away from the view across the room to focus on his brother, still in his arms. Christian’s breathing had sped up and he was licking his lips; his hips matching Billy’s rhythm without thought. Glancing back at the Winchester’s Billy spoke, “Look at Dean riding Sam like that. He looks rung out. Look how purple he is, and drooling all over. Wouldn’t you like to help him with that,” he paused giving Christian time to process what he was saying. His voice dropping into a husky whisper as he continued his sentence, “You want to suck on that don’t you? You want him to fuck your face with that dick, push it down your throat. Or would you rather him rub all of that oozing, dribbling, sticky pre-cum over your face? Maybe he’ll shoot all over you face when Sam takes the cock ring off. Or do you want him to shoot it down your throat, make you choke on it?” Billy chuckled when Christian humped into his hands coming up onto his toes trying to get more friction.

Reaching over to the Ipod dock they had sitting on the book case beside the door, he turned the music down just enough to be heard over it, garnering Sam’s attention. “What do you think, Sam? Let Dean fuck Christian’s mouth? Wouldn’t want all of that cum he’s built up to go to waste.” Seeing Sam nod his head in approval of the idea Billy began to strip his brother of his clothes. His shirt going first, revealing his tanned toned muscles his broad shoulders and slim waist the only hair being that little trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath his low slung jeans. 

Billy wrapped his arms around his brother, his hands resting over the older man’s pecks pulling him back against him as Billy shoved forward as the song changed to something completely none Christmas and something the two older men could completely get on board with. Sinking his thrusts with the first drum beats of the song. As the electric guitar riffs joined the beating of the drums he drug his nails down his brother’s chest causing Christian to arch and moan.

Christian’s moan crawled its way down Dean’s spine settling low in his gut as the singers whiskey rough voice began to accompany the call of the drums and guitar causing his insides to clamp down around his brother’s dick still lodged inside of him. Shaking himself from his daze just enough to follow what was happening around him. Sam had snapped the cock ring on him this morning before they’d all gotten out of bed, and proceeded to torture him all day. 

Looking up, Billy decided to take command of the situation, issuing orders “Dean stay put, Christian pull Sam’s basket ball shorts down and get them off.” Dean watched as Christian moved forward sinking gracefully to his knees. Dean’s fingers reflexively digging into the Sam’s thigh muscles at the feel of his brother’s cock pressing against his prostrate shifted when Christian manipulate his little brother’s legs to follow Billy’s instructions. Billy’s voice once again penetrated his lust fogged brain as he issued further instructions above the throb of the music, “Sam, spread your legs so Chris can get between them. Dean sit back and let Sam help some, Christian wants to suck on your dick.”  
Dean felt one of Sam’s giant hands threaded itself through his short hair grasping a handful and pulling him so that he was sitting up straight, driving a moan from his lips as the younger man’s thick veined rod sank deeper into him, and Sam spread his legs forcing Dean’s all that much wider leaving him speared and open. He watched with half lidded eyes as Christian shuffled up between Sam’s knees, his cock beginning to dribble pre-cum that glistened in the Christmas tree lights, blue eyes meeting his through a field of dark lashes as the other man took the head of his aching cock into his warm heat driving a moan from them both. Dean watched as the other man’s eyes finally closed as his mouth sank further down Dean’s length a pleased sound driving Dean to toss his head back onto his brother’s shoulder as he reflexively tried to drive his dick further into the dark warmth, only to have Sam’s hand clamp on his hip to hold him still. 

Dean’s mind quickly slipped back into the fog of lust and hedonism; his only goal was to feel the touch of his lovers and ultimately to be allowed to cum as Christian’s tong began to slip up the swollen vein along the underside of his cock, pausing to press against his glands and then disappear completely only to wiggle its way into his slit causing him to arch and squeeze his brother that much tighter which drove Sam to shove into him harder. 

Billy stood back watching the image of the two older men blessed out on the pheromones flying around the room, enjoying a rare moment of pleasure for pleasures sake. Glancing at Sam he smiled, taking in the image of the toned chest glistening in perspiration as he struggled to stave off his orgasm. The gold hoop that Dean had talked him into getting about a month ago shinning against the dusky red of his nipple, unable to resist he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to the tender bud and then moved to Sam’s mouth, opening wide when Sam’s tough requested entrance. 

Feeling the tube of lube being pressed into his hand, Billy smiled against Sam’s mouth and kissed him once again before stepping back away from the trio. Feeling Sam’s eyes still on him even as a gasped moan bubbled from Dean while a pleasured hum sounded from deep within Christian’s throat, he shucked his clothing in an almost clinical fashion. This wasn’t the time for a strip tease; it was time to get down to business completing their foursome. Sitting on his knees behind Christian he paused for just a moment to run a hand up and down Christian’s back letting the other man know that he was there and what was going to happen. The sighed hum followed by the relaxing of Christian’s muscles let Billy know that the older man was ready, and okay with what he had planned. 

Wrapping his hands around Christian’s waist he pulled the other man backwards, causing him to stretch out and get onto all fours. Billy couldn’t help himself with his brothers pink whole came into view, he leaned forward and swiped his flat of his tongue across the winking entrance. The gurgled gasp from his brother was cut short when Dean surged forward lodging himself down Christian’s throat and clinching around Sam. The last allowing a groaned ‘fuck’ to be uttered as he held himself ridged to keep from shoving Dean further down Christian’s throat, and stave off his own orgasm.

Sam leaned back in the chair watching the show in front of him. Feeling the muscles in Dean’s thighs clinch and unclench under his hands as he worked himself on Sam’s dick. Each of his thrusts shoving Dean between Christian’s stretched lips glistening with spittle as he worked to take Dean’s cock. Then there was the image of Billy’s floppy hair hiding his eyes as he licked over Christan’s whole causing the chain reaction that drove the groaned ‘fuck’ from between his lips. Finally deciding the pace needed to be stepped up he goaded, “Billy, I thought you were going to fuck him. I can’t hold on much longer here . . .” Sam smirked as Billy glared at him, reaching for where he’d laid the lube without looking. 

Sam continued to watch as Billy slicked one finger and worked its way into Christian’s body, watching as the other man stiffened for just a moment and then rode the wave of pained pleasure as Billy immediately hit his sweet spot. It wasn’t long before Billy was pulling the one back out and slicking up a second finger, pausing to play with his brother’s whole letting the other man know what was next. He watched as Christian pulled off of Dean’s cock driving a whimper from his older brother who arched after the warm mouth and bowed his head. Christian’s long tresses hiding his face as he growled ‘do it’ sent a pleasant hum through Sam’s blood causing him to arch up into Dean, pulling the other man down onto his lap just a bit harder. 

The oldest of them Christian didn’t bottom often and when he did it was always a site to behold. The battle that waged in the other man as his little brother quickly finished prepping him, whipped the excess lube off on someone’s t-shirt and then grasped Christian’s hips holding him still. Then there was the truce, there was no submission in this, as Billy held tight and slowly sunk his rod into his older brother’s body. 

Sam couldn’t help but cuddle Dean back against his chest for just a moment watching as Billy took care of the older man giving him time to adjust to the feeling of being full, rubbing up and down his back a hand sliding down over the other’s firm ass to play around the edge of the whole that was filled to capacity. Murmuring words of encouragement until the other man raised his head and met his eyes. The glimmer, the fire there never ceased to steel his breath as the other man slowly rose back onto his haunches, effectively sitting himself into Billy’s lap laying his hands along Sam’s knees he reached up and took Dean back into his mouth. His slow cautious movements driving lust filled moans, groans and keens from the others in the room.

Slowly they all began to move Billy and Sam finding a rhythm that drove the two older men together where they were connected. Pants, gasp and whimpers began to replace the breathy moans and keening of earlier punctuated by the sound of flesh slapping flesh as they worked towards their climax. Sam looked at Billy, who nodded that he was close, having received the signal he reached below Dean’s shaved balls cupping them lightly, feeling their weight, as Billy asked Christian if he was ready between gasped breaths. Just as Christian hummed in agreement Sam pulled the snap loose on Dean’s leather cock ring.

Dean felt the band around his dick and balls loosen and his brother’s cock pressed against his prostrate and his climax was upon him. His back arched driving his dick as far into Christian’s throat as possible, inner muscles clamping down on Sam’s rod pulling his brother’s orgasm from his body. A silent scream ripped from his throat as every muscle in his body seized and what felt like molten lava flowed up his dick only to erupt from its tip into Christian’s waiting throat.

Billy watched as the Winchesters came apart, Sam clutching at Dean’s thighs trying to hold still too keep from choking Christian; there would be finger print bruises that Dean would complain about later. He felt Christian push back against him as he pulled a bit off of Dean’s cock so he could swallow the cum that was flooding his throat. He was sure if he could see the older man’s face there would be cum running out of his mouth where he wasn’t able to swallow it all. That image, mixed with the beauty of the two brothers cuming had Billy slamming into Christian making sure to hit his prostrate every time as he lost his rhythm and came dragging the nails of the hand he’d had between Christians shoulder blades down his back.

Christian held his eyes open, watching Dean above him as he came apart and loving the beauty of it, swallowing as much of the salty cum as he could manage without choking, while Billy began to nail his prostrate dead on with every thrust. Slamming himself back to meet his brother’s thrusts he reached between his legs with one hand, closing his eyes he opened his other senses. He heard Sam’s ragged breathing, Dean’s whimpers as his body convulsed with aftershocks, the spittle and cum mix that ran down his face from the mouth fucking he’d received, while his little brother did his best to slam his prostrate on every thrust. Wrapping his hand around his own thick rod, Christian clamped down on his brother as hard as he could reveling in the gasp it drove from the younger man as his hand slid up and down once, twice and then a third time and his own climax ripped though him, steeling his breath and his sense of direction as his body took over and couldn’t decide if it wanted to shove back on his brothers dick or shoot forward into his own grip.

Dean leaned back on Sam’s lap completely bone tired, having been held on the edge for so long and then finally having been allowed to cum made him the most relaxed he’d been in a while. It was in the afterglow like this, feeling Sam at his back his soft dick just clinging to the edge of his rim, his whole still pulsing; looking on while Billy cuddled with Christian, that he could actually admit that he was happy to have a ‘home base’ for operations. Then a line from the song that had been playing at one point slipped into his consciousness, “Guess I won’t have to make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick next year. Cause I got what I want for Christmas . . .” He didn’t even realize he’d said it out loud until a pillow hit him in the face.

“You just had to go and ruin it didn’t you?” Christian asked as he shook his head snickering to himself. But it was Billy who’d glanced over at the clock and saw that it read 12:01 and spoke up, quoting Tiny Tim, “Marry Christmas and God bless us, everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a place to store my overactive imagination; none of this is real nor do I make any money from the posting of it.


End file.
